inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagome Higurashi the sister of Kanna
This is a alternate ending of the episode 42 "The wind scar fails" in that kanna managed to absorbed completely the soul of kagome by made a strange trick to take her soul despite to be too large to the mirror. Prelude During the events of the episode 41 "Kagura´s dance and Kanna's mirror" the group stay in a village to rest, but during the night, the village is attacked by Kagura, making that Inuyasha and Miroku comes to fight her while kagome and the rest stay in the building. But to see that the situation is getting worsing, Kagome, Shippō and Sango are watching and when determining whether or not they should help, Koharu rushes in claiming that a demon attacked the elder and his wife. Kagome becomes the sister of Kanna Going to investigate the situation, they find Kanna and when Sango attacks with her Hiraikotsu, Kanna, once again uses her mirror, deflecting it and uses Sango's own weapon against her, knocking her unconscious. Kagome rushes to Sango's side while Kanna approaches her and tilts her head to the side and says Kagome’s name. Koharu, under Kanna's influence, grabs and holds Kagome forcing her to look at Kanna. She tells Kagome to look into her mirror and to "give her soul." Kagome's soul is then slowly drained from her body. So Kanna start to sucks the soul of kagome to enslave her like the others, making that she can be another pawn and servant of naraku and even take advantage of her powers to find the shards. But during the process, Kanna begin to note that kagome's soul is too large to be absorbed by the mirror, making her wonder if is possible secure to kagome. Then Kanna consider a unexpected plan to could abosrbs the soul of kagome: she chose absorbs her soul using her own body as container than the mirror, because she consider that if the mirror don't have the capacity to harbor a large soul like kagome's, she could instead use her own body to harbor this soul, especially considering that she to be the Void, she don't has any soul in her own, making her capable to harbor the soul of kagome. Then kanna using her powers, she redirect the soul of Kagome to her own body and after some minutes, she succesfully manage to sucked completely the soul of kagome. Once finished the process, Kanna ordered to kagome rise and obey her commands and Kagome's eyes start to snap out from the trance and she begin to listen Kanna's orders. But as a unexpected side effect for absorbed her soul with her own body, kagome suddenly start to call kanna as sister, making that kanna learned that by absorbed her soul in this way, she not only manage to slave her, but also caused that kagome became a unofficial sister of her, to share her soul, making that kagome wouldn't be a unwilling servant, but she is also loved sister to her, making that kagome feels a unconditional love for kanna and a wish for protect her and obey any order of her. Suddenly, miroku enters to the room and to see the situation, he tried to stop kanna of take kagome, but she to see as miroku threat her "sister", she inmediately takes her bow and shoot an arrow near of miroku to warns him that leaves her "sister". After Kanna commands to Koharu to attack miroku from his back with a club, leaving him unconscious and Kanna ordered to kagome to comes with her. Once outside, both reunited with kagura that is fighting against inuyasha and he watch in horror as kagome is the slave of naraku's daughters, making him angry to lunge them to rescue her, but kagome stop him to shoot an arrow near of him, to clear him that she will not allow him hurts her sisters. This makes boil the blood of inuyasha to see as kanna turns kagome in a puppet of naraku, and kagura challenged to inuyasha to attack her with his wind scar to taunt him that if he don't do anything, kagome will comes with naraku as his new "daughter". This leave very angry to inuyasha and without think, he uses the wind scar against kagura to make her pay for brainwash kagome, but suddenly kanna appears and using her mirror, manage to deflect the attack of inuyasha, leaving him very injured and this allow the villains escape with kagome, leaving to the heroes devasted for lose kagome. Once in the palace of naraku, kanna explains to her master the unexpected events that leads to kagome becomes her sister and a more willing servant to their cause, then naraku to see as kagome loves kanna and kagura, he considers that she could be a valuable pawn to his plans, and to make sure that she would be loyal to him, he ordered to bows him to pledge him loyalty. Once that kagome shows her total loyalty to him, naraku ordered to kanna to care her to prepare kagome to his plans and get the complete pearl in the future, especially taking advantage that the heroes lost one of their most important members, making more easy to naraku fullfil his objectives. While kagome feels herself as a sister to kanna and kagura, and she feels an unconditional love for them, even kagome cannot remember anything before to be caught by kanna, as if she was never kagome higurashi, but she was always "the sister of kann a". Trivia * This is an alternate ending of the episode 42, a version of what if kanna would have success to absorbs the soul of kagome and as inusyaha cannot defeat the servants of naraku without the help of kagome. * Kagome became the new sister of kanna because she harbors her soul, making that kagome developed a strange feelings and love for her, after all if kanna dies while she harbor kagome's soul, kagome also would dies, making that kanna to absorbs her soul, became the very life of kagome, literally.